1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to irrigation devices and more particularly to a novel arrangement for pumping fluids, namely water, at minimal cost using only human power.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Generally classifiable as “manual water pumps”, prior art approaches include centrifugal, reciprocating and diaphragm pumps. Centrifugal pumps use a rotating turbine to suck and propel water. Reciprocating pumps use a piston in a back-and-forth motion within a cylinder. Diaphragm pumps use the displacement caused by the deformation of a flexible diaphragm to suck and propel water.
Limitations with the prior art pumps include the following: prior art hand-operated pumps use one-cylinder and do not provide a pressure head, or the ability to push water above the position of the pump itself. Hand operation is not as ergonomically efficient as foot operation. However, prior art foot-operated pumps use two cylinders, two pedals/treadles and a number of pivots, thus, increasing their overall cost. Specifically, many require expensive custom-machined or cast components. Furthermore, almost all of the aforementioned prior art pumps have a number of fasteners (bolts, washers, screws, latches, etc.), which commonly rust, rendering them useless over time.
Thus a solution is needed which overcomes the above problems and limitations of the prior art.